


A little push

by peterpandore



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Canon, a WHOLE lot of fluff, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpandore/pseuds/peterpandore
Summary: Gueira thinks Meis smells good after his shower. Lio can't bear having them looking at each other madly in love and doing nothing about it, so he gives them a little push. Also Gueira is a dummy. A cute dummy.





	A little push

“You smell good.”

Gueira had his head on Meis's shoulder, sniffing his hair without shame. His partner made a face but didn't try to get him away.

“Do I ?”  
“Yeah. What shampoo didya use ?” the red-head asked.  
“I think t'was... Lavender. Or peach stuff. Don't really remember.”

The long-haired burnish took a drag on his cigarette, starting to lean away from his friend. Not that he was especially uncomfortable with Gueira next to him but the intense sniffing was starting to get to him.

“Can you not ?” he snapped.  
“Oh. Uh, sorry.” 

Gueira backed off, visibly guilty. He looked like a puppy who just tore down your favorite shirt but didn't understand why he was scolded. Meis sighed before putting his arm around him, sticking his hand in the burnish's hair.

“Didn't mean ta sound so mean. Sorry. T'just, I ain't used to being sniffed like that.” he said, petting his friend. “Also you'll get me horny.”  
“Seriously ?!” Gueira choked.  
“Do I look like I'm joking ?”

Meis looked deadpan at the red-head, who soon turned redder than his hair. The other one didn't last long before getting his face equally colored.

“Why the fuck are you getting embarrassed ?!” the purple shouted.  
“Can you hear what you're fucking saying !” his friend yelled back.  
“Obviously I can, I'm not deaf !”  
“Guys.” a third voice rose. “I'm trying to sleep. If you want to horny fight, go somewhere else.”

Lio wasn't in a good mood after being woken up by the two idiots. They quickly caught up on that and after apologizing, Meis left the room, leaving them alone. Gueira didn't move an inch but Lio knew something was on his mind.

“Gueira, what are you waiting for ?” the younger asked.  
“Well... I don't wanna bother him yanno...” the man said, visibly down.  
“Gueira. He'd be happy to see you right now. I bet everything you want on that.” Lio sighed.  
“Really ? Ya think so ?” He couldn't see Gueira, but no doubt he'd have stars in his eyes at this moment.  
“Yeah. Go fetch him and get together already. You two clowns are so in love it's pissing me off.”  
Gueira quickly stood up trying to deny their relationship, but a flame from his boss informed him he was done talking. If they weren't going to sleep tonight, he was.

Gueira left shortly after, leaving Lio alone. In love with Meis ? Not a chance. He just thought he smelled good after his shower, nothing else. Surely the other one didn't meant to sound that weird with his horny line, it's just that always being on the go meant they couldn't release steam, nothing else. Maybe he had a fetish too ? Whatever, they're not in love. The read-head soon found out where Meis got and sat next to him. Silence stretched a bit before the purple one talked.

“Is Boss mad ?” he asked.  
“Not really. He's just tired.” Gueira mumbled, remembering Lio's words.  
“Sure ? Did he scold ya or something ?” Meis turned his head to look at his crimson friend.  
“No, no, didn't. He just, uh. Said we're in love or some shit.”

They both went quiet, before the long-haired burnish simply whispered an “Oh.” and got back to smoking. No one dared to talk for a bit.

“Gueira-”  
“Meis-”

They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They had a hard time calming down, Gueira ending on the floor holding his belly crying while Meis had to push his back against the wall.

“Boss's gonna kill us.” Meis said, struggling to breathe.  
“Oh boy, he is.” his friend answered, still giggling.

But Lio didn't come and the two of them simply stared at the stars with a smile floating on their lips.

“We really are clowns huh ?” Gueira said, remembering Lio's words.  
“We sure are.”

The red-head sat up with difficulty, looking at his friend. In love, them ? He never would've thought that. But it's true that looking closely, Meis was attractive. He had a nice face, even if his bangs kept hiding his right eye. Gueira knew why. It was an accident from right before they went burnish. A bottle shard got to it before the fire rose. If it was able to heal, Meis could no longer use this eye. Remembering the dark days almost made him burst a fire. He instead focused on Meis, looking at the way the cigarette got out of his lips only for smoke to be released in the air. Not to lie, he found that cool. He tried to smoke once but the horrible taste didn't keep him long.

“Why you staring ?” Meis suddenly asked, startling his friend.  
“Nothin' !!” Gueira quickly replied, turning his gaze to the ground.  
“Sure... You can tell me if something's wrong yanno.”

The burnish felt shameful. Meis was worried about him when he was there, staring at him and thinking about how pretty and cool he was. How lucky he was to be his friend and to be able to live next to him.

“I was just thinkin' bout how cool you are...” he muttered, staring at a weed.

His friend didn't answer. When Gueira found the courage to lift his gaze, he found the other one frozen, staring at him dumbfounded and his cigarette almost reduced to ash.

“What the fuck Gueira,” he started, making the man feeling guilty again, “don't say cute shit like that. Besides, you're the cool one.” he added, turning his gaze away and burning the last remains of his smoke.  
“What ! You're the cool one ! Didya take a look at yourself ?! Yer amazing Meis !” Gueira bursted, visibly touched.  
“Yer amazing too. Don't try ta deny it.” Meis grinned.  
“Well... Yer still cooler.” the burnish mumbled with red cheeks.  
“Sure, I am.”

Gueira flopped back on the floor, groaning. Was he acting weird ? He definitly was. Lio's words had an impact on him. Meis acted like it was nothing but surely, he felt something too right ? Gueira couldn't be the only one feeling like combusting. What was that guy thinking anyways ? Turning his gaze to him, he caught his friend staring.

“So what, now you're staring ?” he grinned.  
“What if I am ?” Meis replied.  
“Well I can get closer. It'll be better to see.”  
“Sure. Get closer then.” the other one smirked.

When Gueira sat up again and put his face closer to Meis's, he leaned backwards, much to the red-head surprise.

“Ah, you weren't serious.” he stated.  
“I thought you weren't. Ya surprised me, that's it.” Meis mumbled, getting a bit closer.  
“Sorry. I am, kinda.” Gueira was staring at him, studying his face who only got redder.  
“So are we supposed to stare at each other until we die now ?” the purple-head asked.  
“Uh... I don't think so ?” A thought crossed Gueira's mind, turning his face and ears crimson. Lio would surely tell them to kiss. He already tried one time. Maybe this was the time.  
“Meis.” he started, already feeling nervous. “Can I kiss you ?” he blurted. He wanted to hide, especially when his friend didn't answer immediatly.  
“… Thought you'd never ask.” Meis finally said.

Gueira didn't waste time and bumped their lips together, only to hurt both of them in the process.

“Ouch ! Gueira what the fuck ! Not so fast ! Didya never kiss or what ?!” the other shouted, rubbing his lips.  
“Sorry...” the burnish whimped. “I just got excited... Besides, I did kiss a girl back in like, high school.” he said before noticing his friend's gaze. “… What ?”  
“Yer so not romantic.” Meis declared, deadpan. “I'll show ya how it's done.”

Placing his hand on the back of Gueira's head, the man leaned forward to gently press his lips on his partner's. The red-head didn't dare to move, afraid he'd ruin the moment again. He leaned into the kiss with caution, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest and slowly put his hand on Meis's cheek, caressing it. It didn't last long before his friend pulled away, much to his disappointment, but it felt like it lasted hours. The long-haired man got back in his position, visibly flustered.

“So... Are you in love with me ?” he asked.  
“… Are you ?”  
“Gueira,” Meis sighed, “I literally just kissed you. D'you think I'm making fun of ya ?”  
“… Well, maybe I am in love with you.” he mumbled without daring to look at his partner.  
“Well, maybe Lio was right then. We're two clowns in love.” the other grinned.  
“Does that mean... !”  
“Yeah. Let's just start dating.”

Gueira flung himself on Meis, making him lose balance and ending up on his back, his newly lover on top of him with a large smile.

“Meis ! Yer so fucking cool you have no idea !!” he beamed.  
“And you're so fucking cute I could combust at any moment.” Meis chuckled, his hand going back in Gueira's hair.

It didn't take long for them to kiss again.

The next day, as Lio woke up and went to check on them, he immediatly noticed how close the two of them were. What really gave them away were their interlaced fingers, getting a smile out of their leader. How nice it would be, cuddling with your loved one. 

“So you finally did it huh ? Congrats.” he chuckled.  
“Boss !! How did you find out ?!” Gueira shouted in surprise.  
“You were loud. But cute, so I'll forgive this one.”  
“Boss... Thanks.” Meis smiled at him.  
“It's nothing. I hope you at least got some sleep, because today'll be rough.” Lio declared. “Also, even if your back hurts, you're not skipping our raid.”  
“BOSS !! We just kissed !!” Gueira yelled, his face turning red.  
“Suuure. Now let's get rolling, shall we ?”

Lio went first with a smirk, leaving his partners flustered.

“Boss is a devil. ” Meis mumbled.  
“Yeah, but a hot one.” Gueira sighed.  
“Gueira.”  
“I mean !! Not as hot as you !!” he quickly replied.  
“You're so dumb.” Meis leaned forward to press his lips on Gueira's cheek. “But that's what I love about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you enjoyed this work !!   
I absolutely adore Meis and Gueira so here you go, food for all of us. Promare was awesome and I can't wait to see it again. English isn't my native tongue so I hope some sentences aren't too weird or bad,,,  
Anyways !! Expect more promare stuff from me in the future !!


End file.
